Tom Maden
Thomas "Tom" Maden is a former contestant of Endurance 3: Hawaii. He competed alongside his partner, Vanetta Smith as the Brown Team. About Tom was born in Coppell, Texas. His father was an ordained minister.tanda ed.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=12212&Itemid=53 Texas-based sports movie retells story of the Prodigal Son. Baptist Standard. 17 February 2011. Endurance At fifteen years old, Tom was one of twenty new teens selected to be a part of the third season of Endurance. Tom was initially eliminated in the Right to Stay challenge. However, he returned in "Headstrong", along with the other five eliminated players, to play in the second chance mission. Tom opted to use a triangle stance with his feet spread apart, while his opponents all slightly crouched down. Tom outlasted everyone and won the challenge. He selected Vanetta, the girl who endured the longest, to be his teammate as the Brown Team. Throughout the season they were a fairly weak team, but were not targets due to their friendships with the other teams. In the first Endurance mission, Ring of Fire, they were the first team eliminated. In Bagging on You, they successfully hit their platform once and eliminated the Purple Team, but lost on the final throw when Yellow was the only one to hit the platform. They avoided being one of the first teams sent to the Temple of Fate thanks to their friendship with Yellow. In Squaring Off, they were quickly eliminated along with Yellow and Green. Tom later regrets how he let them choose Orange to go next, when they should've chose Yellow. In Out on a Limb, Tom is the second player unable to hold on to the rope, sending his partner into the water after 11 minutes. The Brown Team was partnered with Orange and Red for Bamboo Jungle. It was a decision that didn't sit well with Tom because he felt betrayed that Yellow had chosen strategy over friendship. The Yellow-Grey-Purple super team easily wins the mission, meaning two teams from the Orange-Brown-Red super team will be going to temple. Although Yellow wanted to send Orange, they are eventually persuaded by Grey and Purple to send Brown in against Red. At the temple, Brown wins two rounds in a row and earns the right to return. The next day they find out that Red has left their piece to Purple. Tom is disappointed because he thought Kareem would have left him the piece. They lose Pipeline that day. Before playing I'm Pulling for You, Tom and Demian strategize about knocking Grey and Purple from the top spot. Unfortunately, both Brown and Orange lose the mission as Grey wins again. The following morning, Vanetta is evacuated from the island to the nearest hospital because she injures her knee. This leaves Tom with two options: he can either take himself — and thus, the Brown team — out of the competition, or he can continue to compete as a one-man team. Tom gallantly chooses to stay in honor of his fallen teammate, and decides that the Brown team will continue on in Endurance: Hawaii, albeit at a great disadvantage. The challenge begins, and initially, Tom keeps up with the rest of the pack, until he hits his first obstacle, which forces him to drop his ball and start again. Tom recovers from his early falter and reaches his chute with a ball balanced, only to be foiled again... just as he is putting the ball into the chute, it bounces out! Purple wins the mission. He tries to talk purple out of sending him to temple since he isn't much of a threat but he is ultimately still sent there with Yellow. At the Temple of Fate, Tom faces the Yellow Team alone. Yellow wins two rounds in a row, eliminating the Brown Team. He left Brown's Perseverance piece with Yellow, putting them back on the board after previously losing all their pieces to Gray. Portrayal & Relationships Tom was portrayed as a loyal, friendly competitor, who is also determined to win. He perseveres frequently, especially when Vanetta left the game because of injury. Quotes *"My strategy for winning Endurance is to make friends with all the guys and flirt with all the ladies." *"I can't believe I said Orange... I should've said Yellow! I mean, we had this in the bag! Now Green ...and Yellow are going and that's our only allies. This is just... wonderful!" (confessional) *''' "Why are you disowning your only friend?" *"Could you please take this knife off my back?" *"I'm going by myself as a one-man team." Post Endurance Tom is pursuing an acting career, and has done some modeling. He is currently signed to Kim Dawson Talent.Tom Maden's profile. Kim Dawson Talent Agency. Tom has had TV guest appearances on 7th Heaven, According to Jim, Parenthood, and Make It or Break It. He's also starred in a short called "A Christmas Story In Dallas", and appeared in the films Reversion, Fall of Hyperion, The Nanny Express, Breaking the Press, Spilt Milk, and the upcoming General Education. Now is part of the tv show "Scream" (2015)' '''Filmography' Trivia *Only contestant to be a one-man team. Gallery TomM1.jpg TomM2.jpg TomM3.jpg TomM5.jpg TomM6.jpg TomM7.jpg TomM8.jpg TomM9.jpg TomM12.jpg TomM13.jpg TomM10.jpg TomM11.jpg TomM16.png|Kenton Magazine, March 2011 TomM15.jpg|Kenton Magazine, March 2011 TomM14.jpg|Kenton Magazine, March 2011 External Links * Tom Maden at the Internet Movie Database References Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E3 contestants Category:Brown Team Category:Actors Category:Athletes Category:Models Category:Contestants from Texas